The recent and rapid increase in sales of personal computers has, among other things, given rise to rapid advances in desks and other computer related work stations. And, the art is replete with desks and workstations that are designed to facilitate ergonomic and efficient placement and support of the various components of the typical personal computer. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,584,546 issued on Dec. 17, 1996, to Gurin et al. discloses a transportable office work station enclosure with door and retractable casters and overhead storage for computer components. U.S. Pat. No. 5,743,603 issued on Apr. 28, 1998, to Kelley et al. discloses a furniture unit defining a closed front credenza that folds out to form an L-shaped desk. In this regard, a movable return is pivotally mounted on one side of the desk. U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,842 issued on Dec. 15, 1987, to Price et al. discloses a moveable computer work processing station having a plurality of supporting surfaces in a housing for supporting components of a personal computer. U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,773 issued on Oct. 29, 1996, to Hung discloses a multifunctional computer desk for supporting the various components of a personal computer. And, U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,418 issued on Sep. 24, 1996, to Lambright et al. discloses a furniture assembly which includes first and second desk doors which are movably mounted between open and closed positions on first and second side walls. Each of the first and second desk doors includes an edge wall and a front wall and include integral first and second cart units. The second cart unit of Lambright et al's device is adapted for receiving the computer case. Also, the computer cables in Lambright et al.'s device will occupy the knee space. While the known computer desks provide support for the components of a personal computer, it is known that access to the rear of the computer case is restricted and plugging components into or unplugging components from the computer case requires partial or complete removal of the computer case from the computer desk. And, as known by those skilled in the art, this task can be complicated by short computer cables.
What has heretofore been missing from the art is a computer desk that provides a pivoting carriage, mounted within the knee space, for storing the computer case in which the carriage pivots inward, independently of the computer desk, to allow unobstructed access to the rear, or port side, of the computer case without substantially stretching the computer cables.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a computer storage desk that includes a pivoting carriage, mounted within the knee space, for supporting the computer case of a personal computer.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer desk in which the carriage for the computer case pivots inward, independently of the computer desk, to allow user access to the port side of the computer case without substantially stretching the computer cables.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a computer desk in which the rear panel is ported to allow computer cables to pass through the rear panel.
Other objects and advantages over the prior art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading the detailed description together with the drawings as described as follows.